A Date with Torture
by shadow warren
Summary: Percy is on his way to pick up Annabeth for a date, but he gets mysteriously sick. Rated T for future Torture. Possible Percabeth and Jasper. Previous username PJHPHoAFreak97
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry that I have not uploaded anything, but to be honest. I need time and inspiration simultaneously. And I like reading all the other stories. So without further ado. A Date with Torture! **

I was on my way to pick Annabeth up on a date, I got my phone to call her, to tell her that I was going to be late. I looked at my phone and punched in Annabeth's number."Hey, Wise Girl!" I said, using my nickname for her, "Sorry, but I going to be late. unless you want to meet at the place?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain, that's fine." she said, I could almost hear the smile through the phone.

I kept walking, and soon I came to the place, I walked in and saw Annabeth, and walked over to her. "Hey. Thanks for meeting me here."

"What else would I do?" Annabeth said giving me a quick peck.

"How many?" the waiter asked. "Two please." Annabeth said. "Right this way." the guy said. As we walked to our table, I suddenly felt dizzy. "Whoa. . ."I said, grabbing onto the nearest table to steady myself.

"Babe, you alright?" Annabeth asked me, looping her arm around to steady me as we walked to our table.

"I'll be back to get your orders." the waiter said.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, seeing as I was trying to get one Annabeth into my vision, instead of three.

The next thing I knew Annabeth was bringing me to my feet. "Where. . . we. . . going?" I slurred, "No. . .eating."

"You won't keep anything down, and DON'T convince me you're fine. I KNOW you're not. " she said, "Come on, we're getting you back home."

I barely made it home, seeing as my girlfriend was pretty much keeping me upright. "Mrs. Blofis? Sally? Mr. Blofis? Paul?" Annabeth called, through the closed door.

I heard the apartment door open, and my mom and Paul hurry to help me to my bed. The only thought I had was, _How did I get sick in a matter of five minutes?_ before I was placed on my bed, losing consciousness.

Later, I woke up to a cold cloth on my face, I unconsciously leaned into the coldness. I heard a gasp and footsteps, then a hand on my cheeks. "He has a really high fever still, Paul." a motherly voice said, "What do we do?"

* * *

I woke up enough to recognize my mom, "Mom." I piteously croaked.

"Percy, it's me. You're really sick with a very high fever. So just rest and we will help you get better." she said, smoothing my sweat soaked black hair off my forehead, before putting another cool cloth on it.

"Perseus? Can you wake up for me? It's Annabeth. Your Wise Girl." a kind voice said.

"Annabeth." I slurred pathetically, as I opened eyes as much as I could. I opened them and the minimal light assaulted my eyes.

"Percy? Are you alright?" Annabeth asked me.

"Light." That simple word received a little reward. I could open my eyes without being in pain.

"Can I take your temperature, Percy? I need to know how high your fever is." Annabeth said, walking out of the room to grab a thermometer. I didn't care so I just shrugged my shoulders. She apparently took this as a yes. She stuck the little cold thing under my tongue and waited. A minute later it beeped, and Annabeth took it out of my mouth. "Percy." she began. "Your fever is 103 degrees." Well, that explained why I felt horrible.

"I should tell your mom that we should probably get you to Camp." Annabeth said, gently covering me up, "Get some sleep, baby." she whispered, walking out of the room.

* * *

After she left I managed to get to sleep, unluckily I started to dream.

_I was on Olympus, listening to my dad talking to Apollo._

_"What's wrong, Apollo?" Dad asked._

_"I don't know, Uncle." Apollo said, giving my dad a sympathetic look._

_"Can you ask Annabeth to bring him to Camp when you check him next?" Poseidon asked._

_"Sure." was Apollo said._

_Then my dream shifted._

_I was at Mount Tam, and I heard Atlas and someone else talking._

_"I have word, master, that Perseus Jackson is ill." the man said._

_"Good, Trey." Atlas said, "Now we will have revenge on the Savior of Olympus!"_

_Then my dream shifted, yet again._

_I was at Olympus again, but it was near the end of the war with Kronos. He had just sent Annabeth into the thrones, but Kronos laughed and followed her._

_"Poor little Annie." he said, looking down at her, "It's a shame. You could have joined me. Had revenge for your mother never caring for you. Well, the past is behind us. The future's bright, and you won't see it." _** (Yes. that sounds like The Lightning Thief. Sue Me!) **

_"No Luke." Annabeth said, standing up, "The new Age will come without _YOU_ in it."_

_As I watched Kronos swung his scythe at her. I closed my eyes as the weapon connected with her chest. But I couldn't block out the scream that emitted from the blond haired girl now dead on the floor._

_I couldn't help it. "NO! Annabeth! Wise Girl!"_

* * *

"Percy! Percy! It's a dream!"

I gasped awake as a cold cloth was placed on my forehead again.

"Percy, your fever spiked again. We need to get you to Camp now. Paul is going to pick you up and bring you the car, okay Baby?"

I could only nod.

As Paul picked me up, my stomach lurched and I threw up on my step-father's shirt. "Oh my gods. Paul, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's alright. You're sick. I'll look past it." he said, applying a gentle kiss on my burning forehead.

* * *

It was a few hours before I saw Thalia's pine tree on Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey, Perce." my mom whispered, wiping the sweaty hair off my forehead, "we're here. Chiron will be waiting at the top to take you to the infirmary, and Paul will carry you again. Try not to ruin another shirt." At that last comment I had to smile because I knew that Paul didn't care, nor did my mom.

"Alright, Percy. Let's get you better." Paul said, as he picked me up, and I was successful in not throwing up on his new shirt. Soon we were on our way to Chiron, who took me to the infirmary.

**1092 words! Took almost a month! Well, better get started on Percy's recovery. or doom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the 2nd official Chapter to. . . A Date with Torture! R&R! Sorry if it's too fast paced. Don't kill me! *runs from all the weapons pointed at her***

Annabeth POV:

A few days had passed since Sally and Paul brought Percy to Camp, and he was still in the worst of the sickness, his fever was so high that he lapsed into a coma. All of Chiron and Apollo's healing couldn't help, and water, nectar, nor ambrosia worked. He looked really bad. He was really pale, but his cheeks reflected his high fever, and all the muscle he's built up from fighting, was slowly deteriorating. He also was a bit on the skinny side, from not being able to eat. I was sitting with him before going back to my cabin before activities began.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said, sitting in the chair next to his bed, taking his hand, through which I could feel his fever. "I came to visit you before activities start for the days. I can't wait before we're back to sparring each other. No one else is as good as you." Then I heard the Conch sound. "Well, Perce, off to start the day." I finished, putting a gentle kiss on his knuckles, then his forehead.

* * *

I was now sitting in my cabin when I heard the door open. "Annabeth?" I heard a sensitive voice call out. I turned around to see a tear-stained Piper. "I know you're worried about Percy, but I just got a letter from Camp Jupiter. Jason's been kidnapped. It happened last night. I'm worried about him, Annabeth, this was supposed to be our date night." she finished, before collapsing on my bed, crying.

"We'll find him, alright?" I said to her, following her to my bed. "He will be okay." I finished, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, voice muffled by my pillow.

"We WILL find him." I said forcefully.

Jason POV:

I woke up in a dark cell, feeling a bit light-headed. _I wonder where I am._ I thought to myself.

"Hello, Jason Grace." a voice behind me said, making me jump to my feet, ignoring my throbbing head.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger, trying my best to look intimidating.

"Just a person you forgot to kill during the fight with Mother Gaea. My name is Trey Hendrickson." he replied, smiling the worst smile I'd seen in my life. "You may have killed my mistress, but you haven't permanently killed my new master."

"Who is your new master?" I questioned.

"The one who bears the sky, Atlas." he said. "I also forgot to mention. You will soon have a roommate, by the name of Perseus Jackson."

"Why Percy?" I said.

"Master Atlas has learned that my poison has worked. He shall soon be taken from Chiron's safety. And I shall have him for Master's revenge." he said, smiling like he learned he could celebrate his birthday every year for a decade. Short version. Kinda creepy, and I know Octavian.

I couldn't help wanting to punch my captor in the mouth just so he couldn't relay the order to kidnap Percy. Granted, I knew the reasons. He and pretty much everyone at Camp Half-Blood, plus Frank and Hazel when I was at Camp Jupiter, told me what he accomplished .

~The Next Day~

I woke up to a sharp sting in my side. "Rise and shine, Mr. Grace." I heard Trey tell me. "Time to start."

The torture was horrible. Trey's favorite was a whip that had spikes with a special poison on them so the cuts couldn't close. Every time I didn't scream with a blow I would receive five more. Soon, my whole back, plus my shoulders and a few lucky shots to my chest, were all bleeding pretty bad.

"Well, Grace, you passed this time." Trey said, giving me a final kick to my chest.

I finally let myself relax when I heard the door to my cell click shut, but my relaxation didn't last long, because another person came into my room.

"No. No. No." I repeated, trying to crawl away from the new man who just entered the room.

"It's alright. I'm not Trey. I'm Marco. I can help you. Alright?" he said.

"Can you get me out?" I asked, trying not to sound to desperate or whiney, but the pain and blood loss was kind of starting to take its toll.

"Not yet. I'm sorry. But I can heal you. But we have to be careful. Trey doesn't know I'm a healer. He just knows that he can torture people longer." Marco replied, reaching into the bag he brought, and pulling out a vial of sparkly blue potion. "I need you to drink this, okay? It'll help. I can also stop the bleeding, and clean you up. Do you want me to clean you up?"

I nodded. Getting cleaned up and healed sounded good. I just decided to lay there because I had a feeling this was the first day of many that Marco would have to do this.

So I laid there quietly as he cleaned all the blood off me and healed what he could, but I still thought about Percy. "What about Percy?" I asked, growing tired from the gentle motions of Marco's hand.

"Trey's given me the order to 'collect one Perseus Jackson from one Camp Half-Blood'. I know who he is and what he's done and why Trey wants him." Marco said, hanging his head dejected.

"You know Trey's poisoned him, right?" I said, suddenly remembering what he said.

"I know. I happen to have a few vials of the antidote. I can give you one to give to him when he comes here, alright?" he said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a vial of dark green potion.

"Are you sure you're not trying to trick me?" I asked, looking suspiciously at the concoction.

"If I wanted Percy dead. I wouldn't have said I had an antidote." he said, walking out of the room.

Before he could make it to the door Trey walked in. "Time to greet your new roommate, Jason Grace." he said, laughing.

I could see Marco's face and I knew that once Percy was here, we'd need to get him out of here as soon as possible.

**Sorry it's late, and if it's fast paced, sorry. Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who reviewed and read the first 2 chapters of this story! I present the 3rd chapter to A Date with Torture.**

Marco POV

I had just left Jason's cell, and I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. I remembered leaving there because Chiron thought I'd learned as much as I could, sword fighting and my son of Apollo powers, plus I felt like my life was in the outside world. Now I was back, for the one mission I'd been dreading for weeks; To kidnap Perseus Jackson.

I just crossed the boundary line and made my way to the infirmary. I opened the door, and found his room. I almost left though. He looked worse than I thought. _I am so sorry, Percy. _I thought as I lifted him up to bring him to Trey.

~At Jason's cell~

"Percy!" Jason exclaimed as I came in carrying Percy.

"You still have that vial, right?" I asked him, trying to hurry. "You need to give it to him now. Trey can't know."

"I still have it. Trey came by to torture me a bit while you were gone, but I managed to keep it safe." the boy said, looking very proud of himself.

"Good boy. Now give it to him." I said, trying to sound urgent.

I watched as Jason took the vial out of his pocket and give it to Percy. Almost instantaneously, some natural pink came to replace the bright fever red, yet he did not regain consciousness.

"Damn!" I swore, "The poison was in his system too long!"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, pulling Percy closer to him.

"It means that I need to make more antidote. And soon. That amount was for if the poison was in his system for 1 to 4 hours. I'd say that he's had it for three days, at least. I need to hurry up, before the poison creates irreparable damage" I said, gently taking the still sick boy's hand in my own before releasing it.

"Will he be okay?" Jason asked, "I'm not worried about the poison. I'm more worried if Trey decides to come torture him a little bit."

"If I can get him another dose in a few hours." I said, "I'll be back after nightfall. Trey will be either asleep or gone. I just hope that that dose is enough to wake him up."

"Me too." Jason whispered.

~A few hours later~

I was walking into the boys cell when I heard Jason's excited, yet soft, voice. "Percy? Come on. I heard you. I know you're waking up."

"He's waking up?" I said, walking into the room.

"Yeah. I heard him moving around a little bit earlier. I've been trying to help him wake up ever since. I think he's hearing me because when I talk to him, he tries to move towards me." he explained.

"Well, maybe this will help him rest of the way." I said, bringing another vial of antidote out of my pocket. "Can you help me sit him up? I don't want to risk him choking or anything."

"Yeah, I can do that." Jason said, getting behind Percy to sit him up while I administered the potion.

"That should start working in a few minutes. He might not be hungry, but he'll need to eat something. I'm going to the kitchen to find something, alright? If he wakes up, just try to calm him down. I'll be back as soon as I can." I said, walking to the door.

Percy POV

I was scared. In some sort of darkness. Sleep wasn't supposed to be this dark. The last thing I remembered was Chiron carrying me the infirmary. Next thing I know I heard Jason and a stranger's voice. But I'm was weak I couldn't do anything but let them pour a type of liquid down my throat. I heard both of the people talking, but the concoction was making me a bit drowsy. After a little bit I tried to wake up. I tried to move, to open my eyes, anything. I couldn't stop it. A small, almost non-existent cry escaped me. I heard no movement so Jason must of be asleep. I kept trying and soon I heard Jason coaxing me into consciousness. I tried to move towards him, his comfort. I needed warmth, I was so cold.

* * *

"Percy, wake up. You can do it. Marco is getting you something to eat. You look like you've been deprived of food." Jason said, pulling me closer.

I started trying as hard as I could to open my eyes. I finally succeeded, but closed them just as quick. Light burned my eyes.

"Sorry Percy." Jason said. "It's not that light in here but I forgot that your eyes haven't been open in three days."

Three Days! I started freaking out. I couldn't have been in a coma for three days! Amidst my panic a heard the door open and a person rushed in, pulling me onto their lap.

"Percy. You gotta drink this. It'll help calm you down." a voice said.

"Here, let me try." Jason said. "Come on, Percy. You need to drink this. It has the antidote in it." he said, nudging a spoon against my lips.

Antidote? That sounded good. I obediently parted my lips and allowed the broth to enter my mouth. It was a little difficult to swallow because my throat was dry, but the warm liquid soon took care of that.

"Percy? Jason? It's morning. I need to leave so Trey doesn't know I am helping you." Marco said, getting to his feet.

"Will you come back tonight?" Jason asked him, still holding me.

"I'll try. I'll also try to get a message to Olympus." Marco said, before shutting the door leaving me and Jason in darkness.

~The next morning~

I was rudely woken up with a well aimed kick at my stomach. I immediately felt nauseous, because I was still battling the effects of the poison. I was concentrating so hard on keeping the soup in my stomach that I didn't realize that Trey had grabbed me by my shirt collar and started to drag me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned him angrily.

"To your own little cell where Mr. Grace won't be able to protect you." Trey said, laughing.

**Please Review. And let me know if you'd like to see anything specific in this story. I'll try my best. FYI: I also accept Anonymous reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized that I forgot about Riptide. So for people remembered. Riptide is In Annabeth's possession because Percy was in a coma for three days. So without further ado. . . Chapter 4 of A Date with Torture!**

Percy POV

I was in my cell, which I had been for two days now. I wasn't the best. Trey tortured me a lot, which made me weak. Mainly I just laid on the floor without so much as a twitch, although that just made Trey madder, and that equaled more stabs, more whips, more everything. The only thing that helped was when Trey went home and Marco was able to bring Jason in to visit me. Jason and I would talk, as Marco worked on the new wounds that I had acquired.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as my door opened and, surprise, surprise. Trey walked in. I knew better than to fight it, so I had no choice but to let Trey attacking me. He came onto me and started cutting me, big and small. He even wrote words that I'm sure meant something, but I was too weak, and I didn't want to hear them.

Finally, it was over. Or that's what I thought. I was near unconsciousness that I didn't notice Trey take a syringe out of his pocket and insert it into my wrist. Too late, I noticed that my right hand, from the wrist to the tips of my fingers, started blistering. It hurt really bad. I laid on the floor, tears of pain leaking out of the corners of my eyes. Then I heard someone run in. I knew it was Marco, because Trey preferred to enter dramatically.

"Percy!" Marco said. I rolled my head in the general direction of his voice.

"It hurts, Marco. It really hurts." I whispered.

"I know, buddy. Now is the perfect time to get you and Jason out of here." he replied, threading his arms under my knees and shoulders. He started running and by the time we had reached Jason's cell, I was full blown out crying. Marco hadn't noticed my blistered hand yet, and with him running, it hadn't been a smooth ride.

"Marco! His hand!" Jason cried out, running over to me, and gently taking my right hand. Red and swollen, and painful.

"No! Please. . . just don't touch it. Please?" I whispered, looking Jason right in the eyes. Sky blue eyes locked onto pain-filled sea green eyes.

"Alright, Perce. I won't touch it." he said, setting it back on the floor.

"Percy? Can you hear me?" Marco suddenly asked, giving my cheek a gentle tap to get my attention.

"Yeah." I said, "Are we leaving? I'm so tired."

"Yes. I just need to make sure you and Jason can travel, and I need to make sure that Trey isn't here."

Marco POV

As I went to check outside for Trey, I was reminded of the day I first met Trey Hendrickson.

_*Flashback*_

_I was 13 years old at the time. I was walking to my next class, when I saw the school bullies ganging up on one of the weaker kids who happened to be a blond haired, green eyed boy named, Trey Hendrickson._

_"Hey! Stop it! STOP HURTING HIM!" I screamed, running up to them and pushing all of them away._

_"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Little Marco Maslow. Here to get your turn?" the biggest bully sneered, extending his hand toward the front of my shirt._

_"NO! NO! NO!" I screeched, as fists made contact with my skin, leaving bruises. I was in so much pain I didn't notice two of the bullies pulling pocket knives out of their jackets until I heard Trey start to cry, and feel white-hot pain on my left knee as one of them stabbed his knife into my knee. I was in so much pain that I didn't realize I was screaming until the obvious leader put his hand over my mouth and hit upside the head telling me to shut up._

_Trey and I were literally saved by the bell, because just then the school bel rang signaling the end of the school day. I was drained, so I just laid on the floor, until I heard Trey call out weakly, "Help. Help us. We need help."_

_"Trey? Buddy? I'll try to get up and heal you a little bit so we can get help for our more serious wounds OK?" I said, attempting to rise on my wounded leg. _

_"Heal me? What do you mean?" he asked me, confusion in his voice._

Darn! I'll need to wipe his memory when I'm done. _I thought. "Just stay there, okay?" I said._

_"Okay." he replied._

_After I heard him agree, I decided not to stand and weakly crawled toward Trey, but before I could get anywhere, the principal came out of his office and saw us. My first thought was that we must have made and impressive sight. Two teenage boys laying on a school floor, bloodied and beaten._

_"Marco! Trey! Are you alright?" he exclaimed, using our given names._

_I had used up all my energy talking, so before I promptly fell back to the floor and welcomed the feeling of unconsciousness. Not caring if I ever woke again. _

_~At the hospital. Two days later~_

_I woke up, and was immediately welcomed by a blinding light. I closed my eyes, and opened them more slowly so they could adjust. I was scared. I'd never been in a hospital before! I'd always been able to heal myself, or have help from my mom. Unknowingly, I had started to cry. I was still crying as I heard a door open. I stopped crying, and just had silent tears still rolling down my cheeks. I put my head down as the doctor started walking toward me, but as I felt his hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head to find a blond-haired, blue- eyed 18-year-old man, with a blinding white smile, looking at me. I didn't know what it was, but I somehow knew this man was my biological father._

_~End flashback~_

I was heading back to the boys, when I felt the cold steel of a knife against my back.

"Poor Marco. Well, looks like your escape failed." Trey said, as he slammed the hilt of the knife on my head.

**I know Marco's flashback takes up most of the story. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all you people in the world who read my story! I am so proud to bring you the 5th chapter of A Date with Torture! Thanks also to TackAttack. My beta reader!**

Jason POV

We'd had been waiting a long time for Marco to come back, but when he didn't show up for hours, I decided to get Percy and I out of here. I was preparing escape when I turned and saw that Percy had fallen asleep. I decided to sleep too, seeing as both of us would need a lot of rest before making the escape journey. I crawled over to Percy, laid down, and drifted off to sleep.

As soon as I fell asleep, I began to dream.

_I was standing in a completely room, and as I was looking around a tall woman appeared before me._

_"Who are you?" I questioned, backing away._

_"No need to fear me, Jason Grace." the woman said, reaching out a hand and stroking my cheek, lthe way Piper does to calm me down. "I am MaryAnne. I am a spirit of Jupiter, here to tell you that next time you wake, you will be in Marco Maslow's home. Safe to heal."_

_"Why?" I asked her uneasily._

_"Marco can no longer help you. Trey has captured him and locked him up. He was able to pray to the gods to bring all three of you to safety" MaryAnne explained, a sad look appearing on her perfect face._

_"How exactly are you helping us?" I said._

_"Your father, Lord Jupiter, has ordered me to safely transport you and the others to Marco's house, where his wife can heal you fully." she said, reaching forward and touching her finger to my forehead. "Good-bye, Jason Grace."_

Percy POV

Jason and I had been waiting awhile for Marco to come back, but when he didn't show up for hours, I decided to sleep to rid myself of the worry seeping into my body. I laid down on the unforgiving cement floor of our cell, curled into a semi-comfortable, warm, position, and let sleep overcome my body.

_My eyes opened to reveal a completely. . . room. I looked down and saw that I was wearing white clothes as well._

I can't be dead. _I thought to myself. _I know what the Underworld looks like, and this isn't it.

_Suddenly a woman appeared in front of me. My first instinct was to reach for Riptide. I shoved my hand into my pocket, before remembering that for the past two weeks, I had worn clothes with no pockets._

_"Do not fear, Perseus Jackson." the woman said. "I am MaryAnne, a servant of Lord Zeus, here to bring you to safety."_

_"But. . .but. . ." I started, feeling dizzy suddenly._

_Although this was a dream, that didn't stop my body from pitching forward. I would've fallen on the hard ground, but MaryAnne managed to grab me before I hit the floor._

_"It appears your fever has come back, young hero." MaryAnne said, gently picking me up and carrying me to a bed in the corner of the room. "I must send you on your way, Perseus. Your condition is critical. Jason is already there. When you wake, you will be safe." she finished, putting a gentle kiss on my forehead before putting her finger on it._

Marco POV

_I woke up in a white room, and as I was surveying my surroundings, I noticed the most beautiful woman in front of me. "Hello," I started out with, "Who are you, my lady?"_

_"No need for excessive flattery, Marco Maslow." the woman said, "I am MaryAnne, a spirit of Zeus, here to transport you safely to your home."_

_"What about Percy and Jason?" I asked._

_"I have already transported them to your home." she replied, starting to extend her hand toward my forehead._

_"What are you doing?" I said, backing away from her hand._

_"I am helping you. If you refuse my help, you may never escape!" she exclaimed angrily._

_"I don't even know you!" I yelled, fighting back._

_"If you refuse to fight, I will use other methods to get you to your home." she said, taking deep breaths to calm herself._

_"How?" I asked, now fearing this woman._

_"I will make this clear. I will put my forefinger on your forehead. You will fall asleep. You will wake in your home, healing safely. Will you allow me to help you now?" MaryAnne explained._

_I swallowed my fear and spoke the one word that would help me, "Yes."_

_MaryAnne smiled, and reached out to place her forefinger on my forehead._

Paula POV

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when my two boys, Eli and James, came running in.

"Mum!" Eli yelled.

"Two people just landed in our yard!" James finished.

"What?!" I cried, dropping the basin of noodles and running outside. "How?"

"I don't know. Eli and I were playing catch before dinner and they just appeared there." James said, falling into step beside me while Eli went to make sure they were alright.

That was a little bit of relief. Eli always was the one who didn't get scared like that. Sure, he joked around and pulled pranks on all of us, but he could always be counted on to help us when we get hurt.

"None of you boys are hurt, right?" I asked, my motherly instincts kicking in.

"We're fine, Mom." James said.

Suddenly, I heard Eli call me. "Mom." he said, in a blank voice.

"What is it, Eli?" I asked him, kneeling beside him.

"You might not believe this, but I know who this is." he replied, gesturing toward the prone black-haired boy.

"Who is it?" I asked fearfully.

"He's Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus and Defeater of Gaea."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I needed to add one fight there! Friendly reminder, I accept Anonymous reviews. So review! Thank you again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**School's starting , so I might not be able to update often. Don't worry. I'll try to update ASAP after school starts. Welcome to Chapter 6 of A Date with Torture. I also want to thank TackAttack, my beta reader.**

Annabeth POV

I was teaching first year campers the basics of sword fighting, trying to keep my mind off Percy's disappearance. It had been three days, and this was the first day that I wasn't in a corner crying my eyes out. I was vaguely aware of footsteps running into the arena. I rolled my eyes, I assumed it was a late camper.

"Annabeth!" the voice called.

I turned around to face Leo Valdez. "What do you want, Valdez?" I said.

"Chiron wants you. He said something about Percy."

_Percy? He's what? Dead? Alive? Don't think about that Annabeth! He's alive! _

"Thanks, Repair Boy." I said, using Piper's nickname for him.

* * *

I was at the steps to the Big House, and about to open the door, when I realized that I might not want to know. The news might be really bad. But, I needed to know, needed some closure on this. As soon as I knocked, the door opened up to reveal Chiron in his wheelchair form.

"Leo said you had information on Percy?" I asked him.

"An old student of mine, Marco Maslow, has Perseus and Jason at his house. Both were tortured and both need to heal." he replied.

"Is there any way that I can contact him?" I said to him. The relief was sweet but short-lived. Now I needed to see him.

"An IM would be quicker, but I am suspecting that you would rather go to their home. I will alert Marco, then you can be on your way." Chiron said, eyes crinkling with understanding.

"Thank you, Chiron. May I bring Piper? She might want to see Jason. She was devastated when he disappeared." I asked.

"Yes. Argus will drive you there." he answered.

I went up to Chiron and hugged him before running to the Aphrodite cabin to tell Piper that the boys were safe and we could go see them. I arrived at the door, and waited for what seemed like an eternity before little Lacy appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Lacy! Is Piper there?" I asked her.

"She isn't here, Annabeth." she explained, "She might be by the lake. Jason takes her there all the time."

"Thank you, Lacey." I said, giving her a hug, and running to the lake.

* * *

I went to lake, wandering for while before I found her. Piper was in me and Percy's special spot.

"Hey, Piper." I said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey." she replied, still staring across the lake.

"This is our special spot. Percy and me." I said.

"I bet Percy told Jason that this spot is special." Piper said, she was trying to kep her voice light, but it cracked like it always did when she talked about Jason nowadays.

"I actually wanted to tell you that the boys are safe. We can go see them tonight." I said carefully, waiting for her reaction.

It took a minute for the sentence to sink in. Piper's eyes got wide, and she gasped, looked at me and started crying. "I can't believe it!" she kept crying over and over again.

"Do you want help packing?" I asked her, standing up still holding her.

"No thanks, Annabeth. Lacy can help." she answered, pulling out of my light grip, and running off to pack.

_Well, seeing as Piper's informed and packing, guess I should too. _I thought, running off to pack myself.

Paula POV

I was by Percy's bed, wrapping his blistered right hand, when he stirred. I looked up from wrapping each finger in individual bandages, so they didn't irritate each other. I could tell he had a fever from his glassy eyes.

"Annabeth." he croaked out pitifully, throat obviously sore.

"Not Annabeth, little one." I said gently, taking a cloth out of a bowl of warm, now cold water that I'd put there earlier to clean the boys wounds, and wiping his face with it.

"Look like Annabeth." he stated, still staring, but not quite seeing.

"What does she look like?" I said.

Percy looked at me before saying, "Blonde hair. Grey eyes. Like you."

This was worrying me. He was delirious.

I ran to the bathroom to get the thermometer, and gently coaxed it under his tongue. Percy's eyes crossed slightly as he shivered, then relaxed into the cool touch. A few seconds later, a beep signaled that the thermometer got Percy's temperature. I held it up and gasped. It read 104! Any time any of us had a fever, Marco would tell us to not let it exceed over 104 degrees for more than 2 hours or we would have to go to the hospital.

I called for Eli, and soon heard his footfalls tapping against the hardwood floor in the hallway. I was busying myself in caring for Jason's wounds, when the door opened softly and Eli walked in.

"What do you need, Mom?" he asked me, walking over to Percy. "Never mind. I think I need to help with Percy?"

"Yes. Can you get your father? I need all your help because Jason is starting to run a low-grade fever." I said, hugging him.

"I can do that." he replied, hugging me back before running out to find his father and brother.

"I barely know you, Perseus Jackson, but I have a feeling you always make things hard for everyone." I said, bathing his face with the cool cloth.

Jason POV

When I woke up, the first thing I registered was pain. Granted, it was muffled by painkillers that I must have been given in my unconscious state. I looked to my right and saw Percy on another bed with a woman sitting wiping his face with a cloth. I strained to hear her, and made out words that sounded like she was comforting Percy. I was about to call out, but before I could Marco came in.

"Marco." I managed to rasp out, against my sore throat.

"Jason, you're awake!" he exclaimed, coming over to bed.

"Hurt." I said, attempting a smile.

"Well, no duh." he replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"How's Percy?" I asked, worry for the other boy quickly returning.

"The fever is making an appearance again. Paula is having trouble keeping it as low as she is able." Marco said, checking my temperature. "You seem a little hot. I'll get you something for that."

As he left, I couldn't help a few tears escape. For Percy. For Piper. For myself.

**I accept Anonymous reviews, so you do not need an account.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry If people are OOC. Percy is because he's sick and has a high fever. Annabeth is because she hasn't seen the guy in forever. Piper and Jason because I sort of forgot their personalities. Anywho, Chapter 7 of A Date with Torture. I also would like to thank my FF grammer angel, TackAttack.**

Piper POV

Annabeth and I arrived at the Maslow house that night. Annabeth was the only thing preventing me from running up to the door and bursting in. Although, one look at her face and I could tell that she was barely hanging on herself. We mounted the stairs and before we knocked, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Paula, Marco's wife. You must be Annabeth and Piper. Chiron let us know you were coming." she said, ushering us into their living room.

"So." Annabeth got right to the point, taking a seat on the couch, "How's Percy?"

"Marco said he was sick before he was taken, and the sickness has made its appearance again." Paula said.

"Can I go see him?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course! That's what you came for, right? The boys room is down the hall second door on the right." Paula replied.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, standing up and heading down the hall.

"What exactly happened to Jason?" I asked Paula.

"I am not the one you should be asking. Marco, actually, was down there trying to heal them before bringing them here." she replied.

"Alright. Thank you. Where's Jason? I'd like to see him." I asked, standing up.

"He's in the same room as Percy." she answered.

I nodded my thanks and made my way down the hall. I came to the boys room, and didn't enter right away. I suddenly heard Annabeth's voice, soft, smooth, and soothing. I could easily picture her in there, sitting on Percy's bed, smoothing his sweaty hair from his forehead, staring into his bright sea green eyes, while he stares back at her startling stormy ones.

"Hey, Percy. It's your Annabeth. I'm here."

Then I heard Percy's voice. It was startlingly weak. "You Annabeth."

"Yes, Percy. I'm your Annabeth." I heard her reply.

I knew I should walk in to see Jason, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt this special moment between Percy and Annabeth. I turned around, planning to find the kitchen, but instead I came face-to-face with a boy with blond hair and brown eyes, around 11-13 years old.

"Hey, I'm Eli. Mom and Dad said a girl would be coming because of the boys in _our _room." he said, mumbling the last part.

"_Our_ room?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Ours. mine and James share that room. Granted, those sleeping bags we never used before are getting good use now." he said, laughing a little.

"Are both your parents demigods?" I asked..

"Yeah." he said drawing it out like he was thinking and answering at the same time. "Dad's a son of Apollo, and Mom's a daughter of Aphrodite."

Well, that did make since that Marco was Apollo's kid after what Paula said. "Thank you." I said.

"No prob." he said,

Annabeth POV

I sat on Percy's bed, running a comb through his tangled black hair. Percy and I were talking, and since his fever had dropped a few degreed, he was albe to talk a little clearer.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy said, trying to rise, but his arms shook, and he ended up sinking back into the nest of pillows and blankets I made for him.

"You will always be a Seaweed Brain, won't you? Marco said you're very weak. Even Jason knows not to try to waste his strength." I said, stifling a laugh at his cocky "I'm all right" smile. "And you are fooling _nobody_ with that smile, Percy."

"Worth a shot." he replied, shrugging.

"You will always be the biggest Seaweed Brain the world has ever known." I said, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"You know you love me though." he said.

"You're right. Maybe Marco can bring you outside, and we could have a picnic with Jason and Piper." I suggested.

"That sounds great." he replied, already falling asleep.

Jason POV

I was listening to Percy and Annabeth, and I couldn't wait to see Piper. Seeing as Percy and Annabeth would be awhile, I decided to get some sleep.

"Jason. Jason. Honey. Want to wake up for your Beauty Queen?"

I cracked my eyes, and I saw Piper. "Piper?!" I asked.

"Yep. Me." she said, leaning in for a kiss.

Realizing what she was doing, I put all my energy into raising myself into the first kiss we'd shared for a while.

"Jason. Stop. Just lay down and save your energy." Piper said, placing a firm yet gentle hand on my shoulder.

My strength was slowly dwindling so I decided to listen to my girlfriend and just laid back down, letting her lay next to me, placing soft kisses on my lips, cheeks, and forehead, and rubbing soothing circles on my sore back. Slowly but surely, I fell asleep to Piper singing a lullaby.

"I love you, Piper." I said, my words slurring a little as I slipped closer and closer to blissful oblivion.

"Goodnight, Jason." she said, pulling the covers up around me and continuing to sing.

Marco POV

I was in the kitchen with Annabeth, preparing their picnic while Percy took a nap.

"Thank you for helping Percy and Jason." Annabeth said.

"No problem. I glad they aren't too hurt." I replied, put chicken salad sandwiches in the basket.

"If you weren't there, I've afraid to think how much longer they would have been down there before we could've found their position." she said sounding like she was close to tears.

I was about to comfort her, when we heard a blood-curdling screams coming from the boys room.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, running toward the room before I even had a chance to react.

I followed her, my heart thumping wildly in my cest. What happened. I ripped the door open, knelt beside Annabeth, and was shocked to discover that Percy's chest wasn't moving.

**How did you like it? Enough romance for you? Not to sappy but not non-existent? Let me know in what I like to call the little review button below! FYI, I need ideas for what to do with Trey. Kill him? Don't kill him? Make Zeus change his personality? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of A Date with Torture. Beta read by TackAttck. Thank you, Tack!**

Marco POV (continued)

"Percy!" I exclaimed, running over and starting CPR. I blew air into his lungs, and pressed the heels of my hands on his chest. I kept doing it until I felt his chest rising and falling on its own, weakly and shaky, but doing it without help.

"He's having trouble breathing. I'd say a ventilator would help him, but we'd need to take him to a hospital to get it done." I looked at Annabeth, "Would you give me permission?" She slowly nodded.

I quickly got ready while Paula and Annabeth got Percy ready. "Thank you." she whispered, as I picked her boyfriend up.

On my way out, Paula put a blanket on Percy.

James followed me out, and opened the passenger door.

I arranged Percy in a comfortable position, took the blanket off, rolled it up, and put it behind his neck to keep his head from moving around.

I backed out of the driveway and drove as quickly as I could to the hospital that I worked at. Luckily, I couldn't heal Percy's injuries, so I knew he would get treated fairly quickly because of the "severity" of his injuries. I pulled up to the ER doors, and saw two nurses standing outside.

"Can you help me? I have a very injured teenager in my car." I asked them. opening the door of the car to reveal Percy.

The shorter of the two girls nodded and came forward to get a good look at the injured boy in my front seat. She gently unbuckled Percy and checked him over while gesturing to the other nurse to get a stretcher. The nurse brought the stretcher over and Percy was wheeled into the ER.

"Sorry. But you need to wait here. You can see him after he's all situated." the tall nurse said, looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Just help him." I said, sinking into the nearest chair.

I leaned back, and stared at the clock until I drifted off.

"Sir. Sir. Sir."

I groggily opened my eyes and was met with the sight of the short nurse that helped Percy. "Yes?" I asked.

"You can see him now. Room 267, floor 2." she replied. I noticed a strange look on her face. Happiness? Hopefulness? I didn't think about it. I was too focused on Percy. I kept walking. "265, 266. Ah! 267." I said, pushing open the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks. If at all possible, Percy looked worse! I ran over to him, and I could feel the heat pouring off him in waves! I looked around for a towel, anything to wet to cool off Percy's feverish body. I then noticed his breathing also was worse. I gently placed my hand a few centimeters above his nose and mouth, and could just feel little spurts of warm breath coming from his overexerted lungs.

"Percy. I think those nurses were monsters or something." I said, "Don't worry. I take you to a mortal hospital, where you _will _be helped."

I scooped the poor boy up, who was starting to become nothing but skin on bones, and carried him to the car to take him to a different hospital.

Jason POV

I woke up and noticed tears running down Piper's face. She hadn't noticed me, so I looked over at Percy's bed and saw it was empty except one very distraught Annabeth. I settled back down, and the bed squeaked, alerting Piper to the fact I was conscious.

"Have a good nap, Jason?" Piper asked in too-bright voice, hastily wiping the tears off her face.

"Why are you and Annabeth crying?" I asked.

"Percy stopped breathing and Marco thought taking him to a hospital would be a good idea." she said, climbing up next to me, and guiding me to her lap.

"What?!" I exclaimed, my adrenalin helping me get off the bed.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed, standing up and reaching out a hand. "Just rest. I will try to explain."

I saw the logic, with charmspeak laced in with it, and let myself be guided back onto the mattress. I shut my eyes and waited for Piper to start explaining. I waited a few minutes, and heard only Annabeth's slowly dying cries. I opened my eyes, and saw Piper was no longer in the room!

_I will be getting an explanation, whether Piper likes it or not. _I thought angrily.

I looked at Annabeth to make sure she couldn't witness my little escape. Somehow, it wasn't surprising to find her sleeping away holding one of Percy's shirts to her chest. I took my chances and painstakingly got to my feet. As soon as my feet touched the floor with all my weight on top of them, I had to bite back a yell of pain.

_Maybe Pipes was right. Maybe I should just sleep off Trey's little torture sessions._ I thought, _But Percy's my friend, and somehow I'm better off than he is. I want to know why! I am a Roman! I have the right. . . to. . .know!_

I made a second attempt to stand and was just able to. I shuffled to the door, and opened it just a crack. I poked my head out and heard the boys playing a video game in living room. I didn't hear Piper or Paula, and took my chances to at least make it to the kitchen. I made it to the kitchen and heard voices!

"Marco. Trey is your friend. He knows where you live! He could be right outside for all you know!" I heard Paula exclaim angrily.

"Dad and Grandpa warded this place because of all the people that come here. Remember we have a clinic in front of the house." Marco calmly said.

_Dad?! Grandpa?! Holy Hades! Apollo and Dad! I'm Marco's uncle on the godly side. _I shook my head to prevent the inevitable 'thinking about the godly side of your family' headache.

I heard Paula start to say something, but then the doorbell rang. I heard the door open and heard a scream.

"I've come to collect what has been stolen."

**For anyone confused about Marco. He got Percy to a different hospital and came home. I do indeed accept anonymous reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I present Chapter 9 of A Date with Torture. Thank you to my beta, TackAttack. Thanks, Tack!**

**Percybeth4ever – Trey doesn't know Percy is not in the house anymore. He still assumes both boys are together.**

_"I've come to collect what has been stolen."_

Jason POV (continued)

I knew that voice. I'd heard it in my dreams long enough to memorize how it sounded. It was who everyone in that house dreaded. Trey Hendrickson.

"Nothing was stolen. I assure you." I heard Marco say.

"Nothing stolen?" Trey laughed out, "A blond boy and a black haired boy. _If_ my memory serves."

"The only boys in this house are mine coincidently with the same color hair as you described." Marco said.

I couldn't help but marvel at how calm his voice was while I was on the verge of blacking out from fright and pain. My voice would've been shaking to the point where no one could've understood it. Not that I was standing right there testing my voice!

"I have my ways of knowing that you are currently housing four boys and two girls."

"James or Eli must have brought a girl or two over, because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"If you know what's good for you, you will stop playing dumb!" Trey said, growing vocally louder until he was screaming the last part.

Suddenly I heard a thud, and apparently so did Paula. I heard footsteps then. "Marco?" The same sound I heard with Marco, then silence.

Not good. Marco and Paula are no help to me now. I heard Trey walking to the hall where I was hiding. I ran to my room and quickly woke Annabeth.

"What?" she said, still groggy.

"Trey's here!" I whispered.

"The moron who kidnapped you and Percy?"

"Yes! And he wants me and Percy back!"

"Well, that's impossible because Percy isn't here."

"For a child of Minerva, you are extremely stupid, Annabeth!"

"My brain needs rest too, idiot."

"Touché."

Percy POV

Everything hurt when I woke up. I tried to open my eyes, and squeezed them shut again with a whimper. Apparently, someone was in the room with me. I obviously didn't notice because my eyes couldn't even open.

"You're alright, Percy." a voice said as a hand (I think) started rubbing soothing circles on my own hand.

My eyes shot open, not even a trifle bothered with the light. People knowing my name meant GET OUT NOW! I attempted to talk but discovered that I had a tube in my mouth. I stared pleadingly at the nurse.

"I would, but your lungs would shut down. It's meant to let your lungs got strong, not frighten you."

I made a little exasperated noise in the back of my throat.

"I feel ya, Perce." she said before walking out of the room leaving me to sleep.

As my eyes drifted shut, I thought I saw a flash of light, but by then I was asleep.

You know how people can have an "out-of-body" experience? I was like that. I saw Apollo and dad standing over me. Dad took me in his lap, careful of all the medical equipment, and cradled me like I was a 6 month old baby instead of a sixteen year old, while Apollo tried to heal me. In my dream, I guess you could call it, I suddenly felt a little better. Dad put me back down, and he and Apollo flashed out. As soon as they left, my vision went black, and Morpheus granted me a dreamless healing sleep.

I woke up the next morning with my lungs still a bit weaker, but stronger than I'd felt them for a few weeks.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked in, and listened to my chest. "Your lungs are sounding better, Percy!"

I looked at her with a look of, _You crazy, girl! _and went back to sleep.

Marco POV

I felt a kick to my stomach, and let out a groan as I tried to wake myself up. I opened my eyes and saw myself in the same cell that held Percy and Jason. As I looked around I saw Paula, sprawled against the floor with a little bit of blood seeping from her head. I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths, and made my way over to my unconscious wife. I gently rolled her over, and found that all it appeared to be was a small scratch. I ripped the cuff off my dress shirt I happened to be wearing, and began to wrap the wound. I wasn't worried. Head wounds tend to bleed heavily even though they aren't bad at all.

I went to move into a more appropriate position, so I could comfortably be lying down and holding Paula.

_Wonder how all the kids are holding up. _I wondered,

Thinking about Percy in the hospital, I hoped that the nurse kept him safe, because she herself was a Roman demigod, James and Eli, Paula and I were training them before sending them off to Chiron, so I wasn't too worried. Annabeth and Piper came from Camp Half-Blood, so that solved that problem. Jason, he might have been captured again and I was helpless to stop it!

_Marco, all the kids are fine. I went to heal Percy, and your sons, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper, are all safe._

I nearly bolted upright at that voice, because I had been waiting a long time to hear that voice. It was my dad, Apollo's, voice.

"Dad?" I voiced aloud.

_Yes, son. _the voice replied.

"Can you get me and Paula out of here?"

_Not right now._

Shoot. There went any chance of escape, because I had feeling Zeus wasn't sending MaryAnne anytime soon again. Zeus was odd like that.

Piper POV

I was in the next room, and I heard a guy's voice. _He's possessed. _I thought. The same odd voice. The same everything happened with Jason, Percy, and Leo. Trey was possessed by eidolons, for I guessed was a long time. I need to find Marco and Paula, and tell them. Luckily, I had a feeling that I could help Trey, and save another soul.

**Sorry for the lateness, but I'm starting to get writer's block. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Remember that I accept Anonymous reviews! Thank you to all that reviewed this story. If you have any questions, and feel free to PM with any questions. I will be happy to answer any!**


End file.
